Operation: DeFloweration
by Lady Aquitaine
Summary: Totally CHLEX! :) Chloe decides she no longer wants to be "Pure As The Driven Snow" and sets her sights on Lex being the one to help her in this endeavor...And she's recording it all in her naughty journal.. :O
1. Default Chapter

_Operation: DeFloweration_

September 12th

Hi. My name is Chloe Sullivan. I'm a senior at Smallville High School. I'm an investigative journalist and the editor of the school newspaper called _The Torch_. When I'm not out investigating, you can always find me in my office, like the present. Even though the school day is over, as a precaution, I've decided to lock the door because if anyone ever found out what I was about to write, I'd never hear the end of it. I've decided to write my memoirs. But not just any memoir because really, I've never been the kind of girl who writes about '_What I should wear to school the next day_?' or _'I thought so and so looked at me.'_ That's a bunch of horse manure.

But before I begin, I've decided to call this journal 'Antha". Why? I honestly have no idea nor am I going to harp on the subject. So Antha it is.

Moving on, Antha, I've made a huge and I mean HUGE decision today. Care to guess what it is? Well you probably have a clue by the title of my journal. Yes! I've decided that I no longer wish to be 'PATDS'. What is PATDS you ask? That's simple. It's code for "Pure As The Driven Snow". Yes! That's right. I don't wish to be PATDS. I mean, really, only one person in Smallville has a claim to this title and since I detest the color PINK, that person is so not me.

But I'm digressing from the main point. I've decided I want to experience the joy of sexual delights. I want to be de-flowered. In other words, I want to get laid. Geez, can I put anymore callously? What I mean is...I want to make love to a man. But not just any man. It has to be the right man or let's face it...I may be scarred for the rest of my life. Ugh! I'm calling this goal: _Operation DeFloweration_.

So with this decision in mind, I began looking at all the young men of Smallville High in a new light. And what I saw _horrified_ me. They were all bunch of dimwits. No style to them whatsoever. There were some that came close but then I quickly came to my senses. I haven't reached that level of desperation just yet and I can't imagine giving myself to any of these morons. For Christ sake, the only pleasure I'll probably get, is in getting the hell away once the deed was done.

No! Definitely not! I decided to take another look at the boy who claimed my heart when I was eight. Covertly, I spied Clark Kent by his locker removing some books. He was still as cute as ever. Tall. Broad-shouldered. Nice cup-able ass. He was a possibility. Of course there was one obstacle to my plan. And as if on cue, Lana Lang entered the picture. She was so pretty. So pure. So nice. So..._whatever_! Gah! I just want to hurl.

Antha, Lana Lang, as you may know, is the epitome of female virtue. A paragon of a young woman. She is what all the Mamas of Smallville want their daughters to turn into and all the Papas want their sons to marry. She is a good, wholesome and beautiful girl.

GOD! I wish I could gouge my eyes out with a rusted fork. As you can probably tell, I dislike her. Loathe her is actually more like it. All the boys worship her and all the girls strive to be her. I've always been against following the latest fashion trend and Lana Lang is most definitely a HUGE trend.

She hasn't done anything to me really. Okay...she did steal the heart of the one boy I've been in love with since I was a little girl. But if I'm going to keep writing in this journal, I must be brutally honest. Dammit, I've never really had Clark and he has always been obsessed with the ethereal paragon!

So as I reluctantly studied them together, I witnessed Clark kissing his lady love. At that moment, something weird happened. As I looked upon the blissfully happy couple, I realized that I felt nothing. In fact, the more deeply Clark kissed Lana, the more revulsion I felt. His kisses were wet and very sloppy. Eww! Where was the finesse? Where was the panache? Good God! I can't believe I've been pining away for this boy. What in the hell was wrong with me? I put the blame solely on my incredible stupidity. STUPIDITY!

Okay, Clark Kent, will most definitely not do. So who is left? All the boys at school were lackwits and all the men of Smallville were older and married and not very appealing. The only university around was in Metropolis and that is an hour away. Mmm...perhaps I need to plan a road trip and visit the campus.

Yes! That's it! I need to go on a major road trip. But... before I do anything, I need to first write down what it is that I'm looking for. Okay...Let's see:

Good looking

Casual Grace

Smart (a must!)

Independent

And must, MUST be very knowledgeable about women and how to pleasure them.

On this last point I definitely insist. Okay...this is not a bad start. Now I have a plan of action and I can proceed with my road trip. I think I'll start tomorrow. I can always tell the Principal McPherson that I have an important meeting regarding _Torch_ related issues. I'll think of something. Anyway, I should leave around 7am...Dammit! Who the hell can be knocking on at my door? Antha, give me a sec...

Whoa! Geez, I feel like I've been blindsided by bulldozer. I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Antha, I don't have to plan a road trip. I've found the perfect man to deflower me.

Lex Luthor.

He fits the bill perfectly! He's devilishly attractive. Okay...he's downright gorgeous. He's got casual grace up the whazoo. He's incredibly smart. (Though still no match for me) but most importantly...he's a notorious rakehell. A playboy. He always has women hanging around him (of course that could also be because he's rich).

I have to say when I opened the door I was a bit flabbergasted and I didn't handle the meeting very well...

"Ms. Sullivan." Lex smirked as I threw open the door intending to ream out the person who dared interrupt my planning phase. I looked at him in total surprise. Then the proverbial light went off inside my head, as I looked at him in a new light. Of course!

"Ms. Sullivan?" Lex asked again when he noticed I had not said a word. I just stood there like a large, unappealing rock.

"Is Clark around?" he asked slightly shifting from one foot to another. I believe I may have shaken my head because suddenly he was thanking me for my time and began to walk away.

"Wait! Wait!" I found my voice suddenly crying out into the empty hallway. I felt my face becoming dangerously overheated. Right then, I knew I must be as red as a turnip. Great! Just great!

"Yes?" He gracefully turned around and pinned me with his heavenly blue-gray eyes. How I didn't notice them before is a mystery to me?

"I – ah – I – I"

'_Woman, get a hold of yourself!'_ I silently yelled at myself. I found myself clearing my throat before I began once again, "I think I may know where he might be. If you'll just give me a minute." I said motioning him inside the office.

His eyes narrowed and he looked at me warily for a few seconds still not moving.

I viciously suppressed the urge to grin. The great Lex Luthor seemed almost afraid of me. Was I that scary?

"I promise I won't bite." _At least not yet._

Lex's eyes lost the wariness and now looked upon me in puzzlement. He nodded as he slowly walked back towards the office. As he entered the office, I took it upon myself to give into the real motive of my invitation. My eyes strayed towards his round buttocks. Yes! I said the word buttocks. And DAMN! His black blazer covered up the area in question. I couldn't get a decent view. NOT FAIR! I must have been concentrating a bit hard on this dilemma because suddenly he was turned around and speaking.

"Ms. Sullivan... Ms. Sullivan, are...you looking at my ass?" Lex asked curiously.

Mortification! That is what I felt. My face must have resembled a ripe tomato. _Could I not be a little more obvious?_

Unfortunately, and I still could kick myself...my humiliation led me to fall back upon what I know best...snark.

"Geez, Luthor, think very highly of yourself now, don't you?" I snorted in disgust. Though the disgust was actually pointed at me for being so DAMN stupid.

"I apologize. My mistake. I must have been idiotic to think that the clever Chloe Sullivan would be foolish enough to let herself get caught looking at a man's bottom. " Lex smiled widely.

I gasped. Oooh! Of all the rotten nerve! The smug bastard! I suddenly found myself wanting to smack the grin away.

"Luthor, if I wanted to gape at a man's ass, don't you think I would have chosen a man who had an ass to gape at?"

That comment stop him short. Antha, I'd bet $100, that Lex was itching to look over his shoulder and see if I was right. His smile disappeared and a strange gleam entered his eyes.

"Ms. Sullivan, my time is valuable. Do you know where Clark is or not?"

"Of course." Actually, I was only taking a guess but ten will get you twenty that I'm right.

I walked over to my desk with as much dignity as I could muster. "I believe he's at the Talon. I heard him mention that Lana needed help with some nonsense and he was heading over there after classes."

"And you couldn't tell me this outside because..." The smirk was back in evidence.

"I saw no need for anyone else to know Clark's business." I growled. I couldn't help it. My blood was rising and it wasn't in a good way. That fact that he was absolutely right did not matter one bit.

"I see. The masses outside were very overwhelming." Lex commented dryly. Why in the hell do I want this man to be my first?

"And what I see, is that even though I told you of Clark's whereabouts, you are still here. Hmm...I wonder why?" I shot back.

I witnessed something I'd never thought I witness before. A very speechless Lex Luthor stood before me with his mouth dropped open. But that only lasted for a few seconds. He seemed to collect himself just a quickly and an angry glint darkened his eyes.

"Quite right, Ms. Sullivan. I'm sorry if I've been a bother. Good day." With those words, Lex turned and left the office. As soon as he left, I felt a bit deflated and the office a bit stuffy. This is not good. Never have I felt this way about my office. My sanctuary. My haven.

And I suddenly remembered my plan. UGH! How in the hell is _Operation: DeFloweration_ supposed to proceed if I'm antagonizing the one man who I want to be the DeFlowerer?

Wait a sec...Did he call me clever?

Bah! I'm such an IDIOT! I mean, here was my solution standing before my very eyes and I have drive him away. How can I be so smart on most things and so stupid on others?

Do I really want Lex to be the one? Of course I do. Just sparring with him verbally was amazing. Okay...I have to think of another plan of action. I have to find someway to be alone with Lex again. Must think. Ahh...Brain is all mush right now.

But, I will say this, _Operation: DeFloweration_ has just commenced.

Talk to you soon.

Chloe

TBC...


	2. Part Two

Operation: DeFloweration

_Entry #2 – September 13th_

Antha, I am going through a seriously damaging brain freeze right now. I still have no clue how I'm supposed to get time alone with Mr. Lex Luthor. I've tried many ideas but discarded them because of the obviousness of the situation. I've been debating with myself as to 'should I be obvious?' I mean... I'm trying to get this man into bed. I'm not thinking of a long-term_ relationship._

_Whoa!_ I just felt chills run up my spine at the mention of that word. Must be the triple espresso I'm drinking. The caffeine rush alone is enough to make the dead rise. Anyway, the need to see him is fierce. Last night I had a very heated dream that I really, REALLY want to try out.

I'm contemplating whether I should write them in this book or start a new book on SEX DREAMS. What I mean to say is that...I got as far as an inexperienced girl like me could get. Not that I'm saying I'm not inexperienced. I mean I have had quite a few boys chase after me. _Though it is pretty sad when I can count them all on one hand minus three fingers..._ And of course, Lex is not a boy but a man. A gorgeous and perfectly constructed man whom I would love to take serious advantage of.

But I do know...some..._stuff_... Aaah! Who am I kidding?

Alright...I'll spill...

Here is the dream...It was late at night (because aren't they always at night) and I dreamt that I had gone to see him at the mansion. I had on a dark blue barely-there dress or was it dark green. Really...the dress looked more like a slip but hey...that's fashion for you. Anyway, I found myself breezing into his study without any obstructions. Sigh! Only in dreams...

He was there of course. Sexy as ever in all his Luthorishness. Goodness, that man could make nun give up the faith in a split second. As I sailed in, his eyes raked my body up and down and a devilish smile formed on his face. I, also, took the opportunity to boldly study the man sitting at his desk. He was wearing a white shirt that was open several notches at the collar. I could clearly see an expanse of his chest and I was immediately assaulted by a hunger that only Lex Luthor's body could satisfy.

_Antha...though normally I don't really speak like this...let's remember I am recalling my dream..._

"Ms. Sullivan, to what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?" His voice remained low and husky sending bits of electric volts coursing through my body.

"Why Lex, for an intelligent and deductive man, you certainly are very clueless tonight." I teased as I edged closer. I found myself sashaying with parts of my body I'd never thought I'd be sashaying with.

"Clueless am I...And what pray tell are you doing here, _Ms. Sullivan_?" the emphasis of my name upon his lips and the heat of his gaze as his eyes came to rest upon my chest awakened an inferno within me that I could not easily smother nor did I want to.

"I'm here for you, Mr. Luthor." I said brazenly as I approached him. I found myself standing before his chair. I came closer to him and bent down to whisper in his ear while giving him an ample view of my very perky breasts.

And, yes they are _perky_...

As I put my lips close to his ear I whispered... "As an avid student, I'm here to learn everything you can teach me in the art of pleasure. Will you do that for me? Will you teach all there is to know?" My tongue had slipped out and slowly licked a trail around his earlobe. He shook violently at my actions. I slowly stood and smiled wickedly upon him. He didn't move as our gazes met and clashed. And as of their own will my hands reached out and ripped open his shirt. Wow! He was marvelous to behold. Solid, muscular, and rock hard with pecks and abs that were to die for.

And like all dreams, suddenly, a bottle of chocolate syrup appeared (where I got this idea...I do not know but I am _definitely_ going to employ it...) and I grasped and took hold of the bottle. As I brought it towards me and I began to stroke the bottle up and down in sensual movement. Lex's breath hitched noticeably. My wicked smile widened as I tip the bottle over and poured the thick, dark liquid down his chest. I casually placed the bottle back on the desk where it quickly disappeared into dreamland and I found myself kneeling before his chair stroking the tops of his thighs that were, of course, as hard as his chest.

With a deliberateness that even shocked me, I began to lick at the syrup, taking the time to linger in certain places. I heard him groan and it spurred me on. I worked my way upwards from his abs towards his pecks. His groans became louder. Up and up I worked my way... towards his neck, moving ever so slowly. I wanted to taste him. I wanted to experience those lips upon mine. What would they feel like? My tongue was inches away from its goal when he pulled me slightly away. His burning gaze was my undoing and I reached out to him...I wanted his lips...Closer and closer they descended... and that's when it happened...

The damned alarm clocked went off and my dreams, my wonderfully heated dreams faded away in the space of a heartbeat. I screamed with anger and threw the offending machine across the room.

DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! I was almost there...

Of course my actions led to my dad calling out my name to see if everything was okay. I took several deep breaths and forced a cheerfulness I did not feel in my voice as I responded. I can't believe I came so close...Only to be denied. Denied! Aaah!

But my dream has led me to ask this important question: _How does Lex feel about chocolate syrup?_ Must definitely investigate...

Sorry...Sorry...Must focus on the task at hand. But it's so hard... I mean the task...Not him...Well maybe...STOP! STOP!!

Okay...Okay... Need to brainstorm. I could try to set up an interview with him. Nope! That won't work. The man's a slippery as a fish when it comes to interviewing. What can I do? Think! And then another light bulb went off in my head.

Clark! Yes! Clark! He may not the brightest star in the universe but if I word my request subtlety and as simply, very simply as possible, perhaps he might give me some ideas. Okay...an idea...something...

The _irony_ of this situation is most definitely not lost on me. I, Chloe Sullivan, smart, independent, and clever – _(according to Lex Luthor – I can't believe he called me clever) STOP doing that! _– am relying on Clark Kent (whose track record is not the best) for help in the dating field. Can I really call it a dating field if all I want is hot, passionate SEX?

Ugh! I think I need more coffee...Or maybe a _long, stiff_ drink... Help!

* * *

_Entry #3 – September 15th_

Antha, I have a plan. It's a weak plan but it's a plan nonetheless.

Clark, as usual, was of no assistance. Why I thought he might help is beyond me? And of course, the only place I could talk with him was...yep...you guessed it...The Talon. Honestly, does he sleep there or what? If I didn't know Lana was such a PADTS freak, I would have seriously questioned it. I started to word my request but before I could spit it out, Lana appeared at Clark's side. Of course she just had to insert herself in the conversation and Clark was such a nitwit that his trademark goofy smile appeared and he went bye-bye to his much adored fantasy world.

_Linda Blair in The Exorcist has nothing on me and what I wanted to do at that particular moment... _

I thought about going online and researching this matter. But then the word PATHETIC and loser scrolled before my eyes.

So...Getting back to my dilemma...I've set up a meeting with Lex regarding the computers he donated to the Torch. I told him that some of them are acting up and I forgot to get his signature on the warranty. LAME! Very, very LAME! I know but that was the best I could come up with. It seems as if my brain has decided to go on strike.

So I'm in my room trying to come up with an outfit that will definitely make him notice me. Normally, I what I was wearing but since I am bent on seducing this man... a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. I have this beautiful emerald green silk top that is low cut in the cleavage area. Granted, my breast may not be the size of grapefruits that Lex seems to be accustomed to but I'm very satisfied with what I got.

To accompany my top, I've decided to wear a pair of extremely tight (practically molded on to my hips and thighs like second skin) black pants. I figured he might as well appreciate what he most definitely will be getting. I'm also wearing a pair of low heeled black boots. Six inch heels and I just do not get along and I can just imagine myself falling flat on my face upon arrival. Not quite the attention getter I am aiming for.

Question is: Once I'm there what should I do next? Should I openly flirt with him? Should I play the coy maiden and bat my eyelashes at him? No! That won't work. I'm so bad at flirting that he'd probably think I was having some kind of seizure and next thing you know, boom...I'm in an ambulance on my way to the hospital.

Why? Why did I have to be so inept at this romance business? Sometimes I wish I was an expert or at least had someone to ask these pesky questions to.

I guess I'm going to have to wing it. I just hope I can control myself. I want to seduce him not scare the living crap out of him. And I know the dream I had will suddenly make an appearance in my brain and it's going to take every ounce of self-control that I posses (and I have to admit that I don't have that much in stock) to remain seated and not jump him.

So here goes...I shall report everything that happens tomorrow. With a little luck (Fine! Lots of luck!), I could be a true woman in the sense of the word. I guess we're going to have to see...  
  
Will write soon...  
  
Bye!  
  
Chloe  
  
TBC...


	3. Part Three

Hey All...Thank you so much for liking this story...Here is my next part...I hope you enjoy...

A BIG Thank YOU!!! SaraC

**Operation: DeFloweration**

_Entry #4 – September 16th _

_DAMN! DAMN! AND DOUBLE DAMN!_

Hi there! As you can tell, I'm a bit upset. I now understand what the term "spitting nails" means. I can't believe what happened! The urge to do violence is tremendous. TREMENDOUS! Sorry...you have no idea what I'm talking about...so let me start from the beginning...

Today started off well enough. My dad left for work as usual. I almost wished I could go with him just so I could have a glimpse of Lex. Bah! How pathetic is that? I'm sounding like one of those irritating girls that I have major contempt for.

_Antha, I pray, I never become like that. OH NO! I am becoming like that.  Enough! Think snark! Sarcasm is your friend. Okay...back to normal._

I went to school as normal. Seeing the school and its students helped me remember why I'm usually so contemptuous. Remarkably, classes passed by quickly. At the end of classes, Clark and Lana stopped by The Torch. They say it was to offer me their assistance. I say it was to more or less torture me with their horrid displays of affection. _Where is a rusted fork when you need it?_

I'm just glad they haven't resorted to calling each by pet names. If that day every dawned, I would most assuredly FOREVER ban them from entering my office.

I assured them I didn't need their help and I quickly sent them on their way. I needed to be alone. I needed total concentration. I was meeting Lex at the mansion around dusk. The totally sinful thought that '_maybe, dreams could come true_' whizzed through my mind. Who knows?

I'd decided to bring my outfit to school. If my dad saw me leave the house like that, he'd know something was definitely up. He may be spacey but the man is no fool. He'd think I was off on some investigation and technically, he would right. No, better play it safe.

Besides, I could think of a strategy here in the privacy of my office.

Hmm...should I walk in seductively? Nope! Not going to work. Perhaps when I entered I should walk towards my seat with my eyes glued to his. Nope! I'd miss the seat and end up on the floor. Goodness, why does this have to be so hard? I have to think of something.

Amazing how time flies when one is contemplating the _strategies of seduction_. Hey...I like that...

The timer on my computer screen went off announcing the time had arrived.   
Antha, I have to admit that I was very nervous. My hands were visibly shaking.

I dressed as quickly as I could. To my surprise, everything fit beautifully. I looked at my reflection at a handy mirror that I brought with me. It's a shame that it wasn't a full-length mirror but from the top up I look pretty enough. My hair was framed in natural curls and for once looked manageable and controlled. My make up was minimal. A lot of stuff on my face always makes me feel as if I'm walking around with a mask on.

Anyway...I looked fine. Okay... I was ready. I left school and practically ran all the way to my car. At my car, I looked around surreptitiously. Thank GOD there were no students around. I can just imagine the jokes.

In the car, my nervousness increased. I forced a few deep breaths in order to calm myself. My experience in this field is pretty much non-existent. I was five minutes away, when my dream decided to pay a visit. The image of Lex's heated gaze made my blood pressure rise, and in a good way this time.

I was almost there when all of a sudden drops began to fall upon my windshield. Oh NO! It can be. NOT THAT! But of course it was. Rain. It would be my horrible luck. Well at least it's not pouring. And of course, the rain became fiercer. RATS! And I left my jacket back at school. NOT FAIR!

I briefly wondered if I should just call and cancel but then my dream literally flashed before me. What am I crazy? There is no canceling.

I arrived at the mansion and quickly made a mad dash towards the door. I realized that I'd forgotten the papers I needed, so I ran back to the car and then back to the door again. Needless to say, I was huffing and puffing when the butler appeared in front of me. I must have been a frightful sight.

_So much for a sophisticated entrance. _

I forcibly cleared my throat and announced that I had an appointment with Lex. The butler looked at me for a few seconds, I guess debating whether I was telling him the truth or not. I couldn't blame him. I could just picture myself. One big wet rag doll... How in the world am I supposed to get Lex's attention?

The butler finally relented and allowed me to pass. He guided me towards the familiar doors I knew so well. Lex was in his study. My heartbeat quickened and I may have picked up the pace. I wanted desperately to fix myself before entering but I squelched the urge. He opened the door and I quickly sailed in. (_Or at least I think it was sailing. What does sailing into a room mean?)_

I thought my entrance was magnificent. The only problem is I wished I'd had an audience who would have appreciated my entrance. Lex was not in the room.

Perfect.

_The least he could have done is told me...I_ thought glaring at the butler's back as he was leaving.

I thought "_Okay. This is not a problem. Lex will be here soon._"

I sat down to await his arrival. I waited and waited. I looked at my watch. Ten minutes had passed since I arrived. _He should be here any minute._ Five minutes passed. Then another ten.

Soon my blood began to rise again (and most definitely not in a good way!) and with that, my temper. Of all the rotten...crappy...inconsiderate things to do!

_He's doing this on purpose. I know he is... The RAT! _

A total of forty minutes passed by before the man graced me with his presence. By then, I was livid. I glared at him as he entered. He stared back in some surprise.

"Ms. Sullivan. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." He responded to my glare. I wanted to hold back my tongue. I really did but the urge to snark was just too great.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?" I growled uncontrollably as I stood. His eyes slowly took in every inch of me and that strange gleam was back in his eyes. He noticed me. It was just what I wanted... only I was too _furious _with the jerk to care.

"Ah – no..." He began warily.

"Forty minutes. F-O-R-T-Y MINUTES! Do you know what it feels like to sit in a chair for FORTY MINUTES in WET clothes?" I asked viciously passing a hand over my outfit.

His eyes once again raked my body and darkened as they fell upon the area right under my neck. _Did I notice? NOOOOO! I was on a 'justified tirade'._

Hell, I should really just give up this seduction business.

"Of course not! The great LEX LUTHOR does not have to wait for anything."

He was about to comment on my remark but I, regrettably, cut him off.

"Obviously, you have a problem with the term 'consideration'. Get this, Luthor. I have a life and it does not revolve around your availability." I barked.

"I'm truly sorry for my tardiness. If you have plans, perhaps we should postpone this meeting for some other time." Lex responded.

Just then the true meaning of his words hit me like a ton of bricks. _UNBELIEVABLE! UN-FREAKIN-BELIEVABLE!_ He thought I was dressed like this for someone else! _Why must I be tortured like this? If I just had a brick..._

"NO!" I said a little too quickly. 'Chloe, you need to calm down and do some major damage control.' I thought.

"I mean...let's just get this over with." I snarked again. Aaah!! I'm so horrible at this.

"As you wish, _Ms. Sullivan_." He responded with a small smile. The way with which he called me by name just rubbed me the wrong way. It sounded like he was humoring a mad woman.

"Will you STOP that!" I yelled unable to help myself. The surprise in his gorgeous eyes and the way his eyebrows shot upwards told me I had just stuck my foot, yet again, in my mouth.

_Why does this have to be so difficult?_

"What I mean to say is..." I began a little less heatedly. "Please call me Chloe. Ms. Sullivan makes me sound like I have one foot in the grave."

I gave him a weak smile. _HE THINKS I'M DERANGED. _After a few very long seconds, he returned my smile.

"All right, _Chloe_. I'm truly sorry that I kept you waiting." He said gallantly.

_Antha, the way he said my first name had me soaring. I wanted to giggle like a school-girl. AND I DO NOT GIGGLE!_

"So, how can I help you?" Lex began as he sat down in his chair behind his desk. My mouth went dry and I again recalled my dream.

'_You can start by letting me take full advantage of you._' I thought wickedly. I must have not answered because he was calling me by name again.

"Chloe?"

'_I really need to stop the daydreaming. It's bad enough he thinks I'm a deranged mad woman. There's no need for him to think I'm flighty on top of that._'

"I – ah – ah – Papers! Yes! Papers... You need to sign." I stuttered. My thinking process was on the fritz again.

"I see. What papers were they again?" His eyes and his tone turned wary again. I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face.

"Don't worry Lex. I promise I won't have you sign too much of your fortune away." I teased. Wait...did I just do that? The look of surprise was back in his eyes again.

"Believe me, the thought never entered my mind." He commented with his usual smirk.

_Mmmhmm...Liar! But he is so damn cute though._

"Well that's a relief. Then, I guess you won't mind signing the papers without reading them, will you?" I taunted yet again.

_Good heavens, I am on a roll._

His smirk intensified as he held out his hand for the papers. I handed them over easily. Now here is the part I definitely strategized...

After looking them over briefly, Lex asked "Where do I sign?" This is exactly what I wanted to happen.

"Let me see." I said quickly standing up and coming around the corner of his desk. I made "mmmmming" noises as I closely stood next to him pretending to study the papers. I made sure he had ample view of my PERKY breasts. I just wished I could look at his face to see if he was looking.

"I believe it's..." My voice lowered and I strategically turned my face so that our faces were inches away. GOD! He was breathtaking up close. His eyes were more blue than gray with a few golden flecks within them. It was as if time stood still and a magic spell held us within its grasp. Our gazes locked. Heat exploded within my body and I felt my hairs stand on ends as volts of electricity flowed within me.

My eyes strayed towards his lips and I couldn't help licking my own dry lips. This part was not planned but it definitely got his attention because his own eyes drifted towards my lips. I didn't know if I should make a move or not.

_YES!!! _My useless brain finally ventured an idea.

I thought about it for a moment longer when suddenly (_of course!) _the doors burst open. The spell had been broken and both, Lex and I, turned to face the intruder or intruders as Clark and Lana laughed their way in. I_ tell you, Antha, if I had some sort of heat vision, they would both be huge piles of ashes._

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Clark, as was his tendency, asked innocently enough. I wanted to choke the living crap out of him.

"Ah – Lex was just signing some papers for me." I smiled though I'm pretty sure my smile was more of a grimace. I, reluctantly, moved away from Lex and didn't even look down to see if he was signing.

_DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!_

A funny thing I noticed though, as I moved my stare away from Clark and towards Lana, I noticed that she was not smiling. In fact, I noticed an angry glint in her dark eyes. I shook my head to clear my vision and when I looked back at Lana, she was her usual smiling self.

_I...guess...I must have imagined it. Weird! _

Anyway....Lex signed the papers and since I had no reason to stay anymore, I left with as much grace as was humanly possible. I muttered a cheery "Bye!" not looking back one bit.

Inside my car, I left go of my restraint and cursed everything within a 100 yard range. _I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!_

Why, of all people, did it have to be those two? And why couldn't they have waited a few more minutes? _Ugh! GEEZ...Why is trying to get this man into bed turning into such trial? _

_YOU WOULD THINK, GIVEN HIS REPUTATION, THAT THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN EASY!_

Now I have to come up with another plan. I must get him alone and in a place that has a lock on the door.

Lex's blue eyes are swimming before me as I remember the electricity of the moment. _Or was there electricity? Was this all my imagination? NO! It couldn't have been..._

Shit! Now I won't be certain until I kiss him.

Have to plan...

Oooh! I could KILL right now...DAMMIT!

Chloe

TBC...


	4. Part Four

_Hey All... I hope you all had a nice weekend. Here is the next installment. I hope you all enjoy! _

_SaraC - You are the best! Thank you!!_

**Operation: DeFloweration**

_Entry #5 – Monday, September 19th_

Oooh!...I'm seriously considering doing major bodily harm and it all because of the two stalkers that I seemed to have inherited literally overnight. Clark Kent and Lana Lang are perilously close to their last days on this earth. Ugh! I just don't understand why did they have to go and pick me.

What in the hell have I done?

Ever since my botched meeting with the Lex, (_and I'm so not going into it – damn them!_), it seems wherever I go, one of them always seems to be around. At first I didn't notice it. I chalked it up to it just being "Clark and Lana" strangeness. But as the days wore on...I started noticing that I was seeing them everywhere. And this morning when I arrive at school, Lana was by my locker. When I finished my Statistics class (that was thankfully without their presence) Clark was waiting for me.

I don't understand why they have chosen to shadow me. Has a threat been made against me that only Clark and Lana know? And if so, wouldn't it be wise to inform the person whose being threatened?

They are constantly at the Torch and you can forget the Talon. I'm beginning to reach the point where I just want to pull out a flamethrower and fire.

The only time I have to myself is at home (Lana is blessedly living on her own in the upstairs apartment at the Talon) and even then I still get no peace.

_Why? Why must I be tormented every minute of my life?_

_It's like something out of Stepford movie... _I tried to plan new tactics yesterday but it was halted due to the fact that Clark showed up with some lame ass excuse about doing our math homework. _Math homework? Me?_

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him to go home and leave me in peace but my Dad gave me that "_Chloe be nice or else_" look and had to bite my tongue.

Do you know want to know what it's come to? I am in the girl's bathroom for heaven's sake. THE GIRL'S BATHROOM! Madly scribbling away because if I don't get this out of my system right now, I'm going to screech like the mad woman Lex thinks I am.

Oh For HEAVEN'S SAKE... Lana just walked looking for me...CAN I NOT GET ANY PEACE? Aaaaahhh!

Gotta go. Will talk soon...

Chloe

* * *

_Entry 6th – Tuesday, September 20th_

OMG! I had such a FREAKIN close call today... and I still can't believe what happened... My mind is all atwitter at the possi --- Sorry... Digressing... Okay...Let me take you back to the beginning...

You see all was well...I finally managed to get away from Clark and Lana on the pretense that I had to attend a meeting at something or other. To tell you the truth, I have no idea what I told them. I was just desperate and wanted to keep them far, far away from me.

So, here I am at the Torch comfortably sitting at my desk contemplating my next move. I'm sipping on a nice cold bottle of water because if I have any more coffee, I'll be shaking like a leaf on a tree.

It's been four days. _Four very, very long days._ Aside from the stalking situation, I've also notice that my crankiness has increased tenfold since I haven't seen hide nor hare (_excuse the pun!)_ of Lex Luthor. Darn it! I could have sworn there was a moment. A MOMENT!

_Geez...I'm just thankful that I did not give myself a time limit. I'd have pulled out all of my hair in frustration and be as bald as Lex by now._

I've been feverishly writing one plan after another only to end up discarding them just as quickly. I sat pondering my latest plan.

What do you think?

I sneak into LexCorp (_of course I would have assured myself that Lex was still there_) and I conveniently let myself get caught. I'll play the indignant "_I'm a journalist investigating a lead and I demand to see the owner_" card. The security guard will have no choice but to acquiesce to my demands and bring me to Lex (_but then again I could end up in jail for trespassing_)...

STUPID! STUPID!

Aaah! I groaned in disgust as I threw yet another paper into the overflowing wastebasket.

I must get serious about this... I need to handle this as if it were a story... How would I go about it?

Ohh! How about I sneak into the mansion late at night... I could use the same idea and demand to see Lex Luthor. Hah! The servants will no doubt bring me to him and who knows, _I might end up in his bedroom..._ That could work...

_Or they would probably set the dogs on me...Does Lex even have dogs?_

NO! NO! NO! I groaned as I crossed out the idea and began once again.

A knock on the door suddenly interrupted my thoughts. _Oh NO! Clark and Lana... Not again! Damn it! I forgot to lock the door...Perhaps..._

Antha, I didn't know what possessed me but as soon as I notice the knob turning I bolted for the door hoping to lock it before either one could enter.

Amazingly (_and I still don't know how I did it_) I managed to crash straight into the door with a hard thud thereby successfully keeping the two out.

YES! I couldn't help the satisfied grin on my face. Mentally...I did a happy dance...I was dancing a full jig...At least...

Until I heard the low growl and curse on the other side.

_Oh God! It can't be! Please, please, tell me, it cannot be who I think it is..._

"Ms. Sullivan, are you in there?" Lex called out angrily from the other side.

Antha, I have to say that I slowly pulled away from the door and silently started screaming and flailing my arms about. If anyone were to look at me at that moment, they would have said I was having an episode.

_That's it! I give up! And how dare he show up like this? I am not ready. I don't have any plans to rely on..._

My mind suddenly yelled out: "Don't say anything! Just keep quiet! He doesn't know you're in here. He's only guessing."

"Chloe?" Lex called out uncertainly. THAT was my undoing. He called me by my first name. _Why did he have to say my name that way? _

Feeling myself cave in, I reluctantly and against my common sense, opened the door. There he stood in all his glory wearing a dark blue blazer and matching slacks. He wore a light blue shirt that complemented his beautiful eyes perfectly.

It should be a crime for a man to look so sinfully sexy while at the same time nursing a big red welt on his forehead.

"Why Lex? What a surprise? I wish you had called. REALLY..." I said trying for a blasé tone of voice. _It definitely did not work..._

"I apologize for dropping by unannounced. Although, I think there is something wrong with your door." He said looking suspiciously at me. The heat I felt coming my face was so great that one could fry an egg on it.

"Ugh – Ah – Yes. This – door – does that sometimes." Was all I could come up with. What is happening to me? Where was my finesse? My snappy comebacks... _Look what SEX, or the thought of it, has reduced me to ..._

"If you were in the middle of something, I could come back some other time." He said. _Antha, if I had a rope..._

"No-NO!" I rushed out... "Nonsense...I wasn't busy at all. Come in..." I quickly stepped aside and invited him. The urge to grab and shove him inside was overwhelming. It was only sheer will power that kept me from reaching out.

As he stepped inside the inclination to another happy dance consumed my mind. _I couldn't believe he was here. And I did not have to do anything this time... All those plans...were...for...HOLY SHIT!_

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips and my eyes widened to the size of saucers (_at least I think that's the correct statement_). Unfortunately, my gasp led to a serious coughing fit. OH GOD! OH GOD! My plans! My JOURNAL!

Lex turned and I noted that concern marked his eyes. I wish I could have relished the look but I was hacking up a storm and it didn't seem to be going away.

"Chloe...Are you all right?" He asked. I tried to answer but I couldn't. _The fates definitely have something against me._ I kept on with my coughing fit.

"You need some water." He said looking around the room. He spotted the water bottle I had been drinking from on my desk. 'NOOO!' my mind cried as he turned in that direction.

I panicked! I couldn't help it! I simply just PANICKED!

I couldn't let him get near my desk. I had to head him off. I sprang into action, literally pushing him out of the way and jumped in front of my desk. I did not realize how strong I was because Lex ended up crashing against the wall.

_Antha, I didn't mean to push him that hard._

"Oh, Lex, I'm so sorry. I –" I muttered hoarsely as I tried to help him.

He looked at me as if he'd finally come to the conclusion that he was right. I am deranged. And at this point, I'd have to agree with him.

"Are you certain you're all right? You don't seem to be yourself." Lex managed to straighten himself out and took a step backwards.

"I'm fine! There was no need for water." I said sounding like I swallowed a frog.

"A simple 'No thank you' would have sufficed." Lex said taking another step backwards.

"Yes. A simp - Umm – What are you doing here?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject.

He gave me another meaningful glance and I tried to look at serene as possible, which was almost impossible.

"Actually, I came here to check up on the computers. I wondered if everything was fine. Did you ever get them replaced?" Lex responded smoothly taking a slow look around the room.

BUSTED! Think! Have to think!

"N-Not yet. I have been bombarded with tons of work lately and trying to switch everything over is a very lengthy process. I promised myself I would get it done this weekend." I said in a severely hoarse tone. _I really needed some water._

"This weekend... I must say, Chloe, you are a very dedicated woman. To give up your free time for Torch business is very commendable." Lex stated with his infamous smirk.

Antha, I don't know if this is possible but I was both flying high from the comment and intuitively suspicious at the same time. He's up to something. I could feel it in my gut...

"Thank you. I think." I responded not knowing what to say.

"Truly, Chloe, your dedication is very humbling. And because I'm so humbled, I've decided help you oversee the computers are being switched out."

'AAAH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!' My mind screamed.

Antha, I may have glared at him because his suddenly his smirk intensified. Switching out the computers is a major hassle. Especially since I have a lot of information stored on them that is for my eyes only. What this means is: I'm going to have to transfer all my private files (and I have a lot) into a portable hard drive, re-install everything and double check that everything is up to speed. That is going to take hours upon hours.

_Ohhh! The rotten snake..._

"It's really not necessary. I'll be fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"Nonsense." He waved off my remark dismissively.

"I am deeply _touched _by your selfless gesture." I remarked caustically. At my remarked he actually smiled. I decided to flay him with my razor sharp wit when a 'ding...ding...ding..." went off in my head.

_Wait...He's going to keep my company...YES! I can so use this to my advantage. I wonder... _

"Do you own a sleeping bag?" I noticed my voice took on an air of innocence. His blue eyes narrowed slightly. _I saw that he was instantly on guard..._

"A sleeping bag?" He questioned slowly.

"Yes. A sleeping bag. You know...the thing people sleep in when they go camping. Though you'd probably wouldn't know..." I responded dryly.

"I know what it is. My question is why?" He quipped irately. I wanted to grin from ear to ear. _My goodness he's testy._

"Well – You've obviously never switched out computers before, have you?" I could not help cooing.

"No." He growled softly.

"Well, it takes more than a couple of hours. Try more like twenty-four to thirty-six hours. So I believe you're going to have to buy yourself a snuggly sleeping bag." _And I so intend on joining you in it!_

"That's absurd." He shot back angrily.

"I'm afraid so, Lex." I said not feeling the slightest bit guilty for my huge lie! And decided to take a major gamble "Of course, if you're not up to this..." I said challengingly.

_Pay dirt. _The determined look on his face spoke volumes.

"No! I said I'll keep you company."

_Antha, I wanted to shout with glee. I did it. I pulled it off. I'm going to have Lex for an entire day and night. How perfect is this?_

"Buck up, Lex. Thirty-six hours will pass like a snap." And to emphasize my comment, I snapped my fingers.

Okay maybe I shouldn't taunt him. But, damn it, he deserved it. He shot me a furious glare.

"Then I shall see you on Saturday." He growled then turned and left my office.

YES! YES! I had successfully turned the tables on Mr. Lex Luthor.

Antha, do you know what this means? I can finally make my move. YES! Finally! Of course the amount of work it's going to take to get ready is extreme but it is definitely worth it.

HAPPY DANCE! I'M DOING A HAPPY DANCE!

Okay...Gotta go... Lots of planning to do... Sexy lingerie to buy...

Promise to talk soon.

Chloe

TBC...

So what do you think?


End file.
